flxf2fandomcom-20200214-history
Cutscene 05: Ambush in the Debirs Field
<<Trent and King have just entered the trade lane from Manhattan to Fort Bush>> King: This is it, Trent. This is one of the major arteries through Manhattan space. We're only taking it as far as Fort Bush. If we kept going, we'd reach the jump gate to the Colorado System. <> King: Transport Leader, this is LSF Patrol Gamma 6. We're here to escort you to Pittsburgh, over. USV Brandt: Roger Gamma 6, this is the USV Brandt. Pre-launch checks have been completed. King: Trent, take up a position near the transport. Use the formation maneuver to link up with the convoy. USV Brandt: Check, this is Transport Leader. All ships are in position and we show green status. We heard the news about Schultsky - what happened? King: The planetary defense grid was off-line and The Order managed to break through. They took out the Donau with their first missile salvo. We never had a chance to stop them. Looked like the Order was determined to keep Schultsky from meeting the President. Hard to believe that this could happen. We'd better get going. USV Brandt: Let's hope for the best - several convoys have come under attack in recent weeks. The Rogue problem has gotten out of control in this area. King: Don't worry: that's why we're here. USV Brandt: Activation sequence completed, lane jump initiated. King: Looking good so far... USV Brandt: Alert! Trade lane disruption detected! King: Damnit! Trent, get your weapons ready! This could get rough. There! Rogues! Trent, break and attack - we've got to keep them away until the trade lane comes back up. <> King: Last one! We'd better get out of here before more of them show up. USV Brandt: Couldn't agree more - the trade lane is back up let's--- wait - radar shows new targets. Gamma 6, we've got to make a run for it! King: We'll cover you - this is going to be close, but I think we can make it without another fight. Everybody stay on course! Trent, do not engage the pirates. We have to get get the convoy out of here! Alternate A: Trent enters formation <> King: We made it! Everybody in one piece? USV Brandt: Barely - that was close. Thanks for getting us here in one piece, Gamma 6. We almost didn't make it. King: A situation we're soon to fix. The Rogues were better equipped than we expected, but we got what we came for. Thanks for playing the bait. USV Brandt: Now it's your turn to reel em' in King. We're gonna unload our cargo. Remember our bargain. King: I'm transferring the payment to your neural net account. USV Brandt: Understood. Transport Leader out. Trent: Hey King, what's going on? King: You'll see soon enough. Go ahead and land on Pittsburgh, I'll meet you on the surface. Alternate B: Trent stays behind and engages some of the Rogues, but not all of them King: Damnit Trent, re-enter formation! We can't wait for you! King: We're outta here. Trent, use the trade lane to Pittsburgh - good luck. <> <> King: What the hell were you doing? Are you crazy? Those Rogues can be dangerous! Anyways, I'm glad you made it. Land on Pittsburgh, I'll meet you on the surface. Trent: Are you going to tell me what's going on? King: Right after hit the surface. Why don't you go first? Just select the docking ring and hit dock. Alternate C: Trent stays behind and kills all of the Rogues King: Damnit Trent, re-enter formation! We can't wait for you! King: We're outta here. Trent, use the trade lane to Pittsburgh - good luck. <> King: Trent, dock with the trade lane to proceed. <> King: Hey, here's our conquerong hero! You had me worried, Trent, but you did well out there. One of those Rogues had a bounty on his head - you'll get that as an extra bonus. All right, land on Pittsburgh. I'll meet you on the surface. Trent: Are you going to tell me what's going on? King: Right after hit the surface. Why don't you go first? Just select the docking ring and hit dock. <> King: You'll find Pittsburgh to be remarkably unexciting, Trent. That'st eh mining operation - not much to look at. A lot of rocks, smoke, and fire. But what it lacks in class it more than makes up for in cheap drinks. Set your ship down on one of the landing pads over there. King: Nice job, Trent. Now I believe I owe you some credits. Trent: Hey King, did you know it was going to get hot out there? King: Uh huh. We're not done yet - we're just waiting for the others. Trent: What others? King: We've suspected for some time now that The Order has ties to organized crime in Liberty. They may even be hiding a secret base. I think we're on to something here and I've called for backup - we could really use you out there Trent. Trent: All right, but this had better be worth it. King: It will be. I promise you. Oh, and uh, Trent - now that you have a little scratch - I'd look into outfitting that pile of junk you're flying. Try the equipment dealer over there - he always has good deals. I'll see you in space. Category:Transcripts